


Speak Before You Think

by blueorchidboy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Graphic-ish??, Implied Sexual Content, Lil graphic, M/M, Theres definitely some sexual stuff but i dont think it counts as smut, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorchidboy/pseuds/blueorchidboy
Summary: In which Bucky can't keep his fucking mouth shut, but it all works out in the end.





	Speak Before You Think

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was cute so, that's cool. Enjoy :)

1.  
Bucky isn’t entirely sure that he’d done such a great job at hiding his feelings, but for the most part, Steve seems unaware. He supposes that’s a good thing, but it’s becoming a huge pain to deal with. It was easier in the forties, there had been a lot of incentive to keep things secret, but now, if he wasn’t convinced that Steve was both straight and definitely not into him, the liberalism of the 21st century would have prompted him to try and fuck Steve a loNG ass time ago.

Bucky is sweating like crazy. He’s been sparring with Natasha for about an hour now, and neither of them had actually come close to besting the other. They’re sitting on a bench to the side of the gym now, and Bucky’s got his legs on either side of the bench, facing Natasha, back towards the door. He’s unwrapping his hands when Natasha looks at him wryly, taking a sip from her water bottle.

“So… when are you gonna tell Steve you like him?”

This catches Bucky by surprise, “W-what do you mean?”

Natasha rolls her eyes, “Bucky I’ve been watching you stare at his ass for weeks and every time he touches you you turn bright fucking red, I’m not a dumbass.”

Huh, maybe he hadn’t hidden his feelings so well then.

“Shit. Okay I forfeit. It’s not my fault his ass looks so great in that cursed suit, it’s skin tight. Did they really expect people NOT to look at his ass?”

Natasha snickers at that, and he knows he’s probably going a little far, but whatever, it’s not like Steve is here to hear it.

“And his abs Nat I swear to god every time I see him in here on those punching bags I lose my shit. And it doesn’t hurt that he’s literally perfect. He’s kinda always been that way though, even when he was kind of just a little ball of anger and asthma, he was so sweet. I mean seriously he’s basically the hottest saint ever.” He says, smiling a little fondly.

Natasha’s practically dying now, barely holding back her laughter.

“Nat, it ain’t that funny what are you laughing at?”

Suddenly, there’s a small choking noise behind him. Bucky whirls around to meet the object of his affections. He’s blushing bright red, staring down at his feet.

Bucky isn’t quite processing the situation right now, and he’s just kind of staring at Steve with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds.

At the moment, Bucky’s too fucked to stay in the room, and he runs out and retreats to his room.

***

It’s about 10 PM now, and Bucky’s been hiding in his covers hating himself for three hours now, idly scrolling through his phone (not that he actually knows how it works, he’s really just kind of pawing at the screen internally raging cause he keeps accidentally opening the ebooks app and he can’t fucking figure out how to stop it). He hears a knock on the door, and, knowing that it has to be Steve because who the fuck else would it be at this point. He chooses to ignore the knock in favor of burrowing further into his covers.

He hears the door open, and then there’s a few foot steps before his bed is sinking down next to him.

“Buck… I-“

“Steve please just leave me alone, you heard everything and I was weird and rude and I’m sorry our friendship is ruined cause I’ve wanted to fuck you for like 73 years.”

Steve shifts, “B-buck just hear me out, okay?”

Bucky pokes his head out from underneath the covers, staring curiously at Steve’s burning face.

“I like you too you know… like that, I mean. Have for a long time.”

Again, Bucky’s processing speed has gone down by about 200%, and it takes him a few moments to fully even register what Steve said.

“You what?”

“I like you…?”

“Steve, it’s been 73 fucking years why am I only learning this now.”

That seems to relax Steve a little, and he jokes back, “in my defense, it was the 1940s, and then I was frozen for nearly a century.”

Bucky grins, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Steve.

2.

Bucky’s been on a lot of dates, he’s not sure why he’s so nervous. It’s cold outside, and both men can see their breath in the air. Despite the chill, Bucky’s palms are sweating in their gloves.  
Steve’s not looking at him, he’s instead got his face up near the window of a bakery, staring longingly at the fancy cakes inside.

“Hey Buck, remember when we couldn’t afford these?”

Bucky chuckles. Yeah, he can remember.

“We used to try and save up money for them, and always ended up buying something cheaper cause we couldn’t wait.”

Steve laughs, clear and bright, into the cold air.

“We can afford them now, you know. I’ve never tried them.”

Bucky grins, heart fluttering at the shy smile Steve is sending back his way, “yeah? Let’s buy some then.”

Within fifteen minutes, they’re sitting on a bench in a small park a block away, digging in to the cakes.

Steve is making cute little noises, practically moaning at the taste. Bucky is dying a little watching him.

“Oh my god Steve, why are you so fucking adorable, I wanna kiss you so hard right now.”

Steve pauses mid bite, turning red.

Bucky’s only just realized what he said.

“Oh shit, ohhh shit, I’m so sorry,” he says, burying his face in his hands.

Steve’s laughing though. Bucky peaks up at him from between his fingers, “that’s cruel.”

Steve quiets after a moment.

“Bucky, you know you blurt things out at the strangest times right?”

“I know……”

“It’s cute.”

Bucky straightens up, but he’s still inwardly cringing at what he just did. He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it though, because Steve is closing the distance between them, capturing Bucky’s mouth in a kiss.

Kissing Steve is way better than he imagined. All those girls he’d made out with before couldn’t possibly compare to this. Steve’s lips are soft, rubbing oddly against his own chapped ones. He’s kind of floating right now, lost in the feel of Steve against him.

It’s a loss when Steve pulls away, but it’s almost worth it to see the soft, adoring look in Steve’s eyes. Almost.

3.

They’ve been dating for a week now. Bucky’s starting to get a little frustrated. Being with Steve is a dream, even if he still has a small heart attack every time he and Steve enter the same room. But Bucky is… well let’s say that the super serum left him with a healthy libido. He loves his right hand, really, and he’ll never forget their times together, but now that he’s got Steve (who’s been the object of his fantasies for a hot minute now) so close, his healthy libido is more like a dying need to get fucked.

Steve is making breakfast when it happens. They’ve taken to waking up at the same time so that they can talk over breakfast, and Steve’s the only one that can cook decent food, so he’s always on cooking duty.

He’s wearing compression clothes today, he must be about to go running. Bucky chokes a bit when he walks in, because greek gods in compression gear plus a slightly sexually frustrated Bucky is never a good combination. But Bucky manages to keep himself together. That is, until Steve turns around. He’s wearing an apron (of course he is). It’s light pink, with little hearts along the hem (it was a joke gift he’d gotten from Tony, but Steve is sentimental, so he kept it). He looks so innocent in it, despite his ridiculous amounts of sexiness. He’s grinning at Bucky, greeting him good morning, and the purity in his expression makes Bucky want to fucking ruin him. Ride him into the goddamn sunset until he can’t even think.

“B-buck?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you mean to say that out loud?”

Oh shit.

“I- ughhhhh shit.”

But once again, his inexplicable habit of blurting out his thoughts is serving him well, because Steve’s got him shoved against the fridge, pushing a knee between his thighs, and gently making his way down Bucky’s neck.

4.

They’ve been dating for a year now. Bucky still can’t quite believe how he’d managed to rope Steve in, but he’s lucky he did, cause he enjoys every second with Steve.

Steve’s sitting on the couch now, Bucky’s head resting on his thighs, Steve idly twisting a lock of Bucky’s hair between deft fingers. Steve looks great from this angle, eyes lowered towards the book he’s reading, chewing lightly on his bottom lip. He’s completely lost in the book. Bucky’s thinking back on all his time with Steve, all the dates and the fun they’ve had. He remembers all of their fights, and how they never managed to stay mad at each other for more than a few hours. He doesn’t quite remember when it was he started just sleeping in Steve’s bed, but now he can’t imagine being anywhere else.

Bucky’s so fucking in love with him. He definitely remember’s the first time they said that to each other. It was kind of sudden, just a month or two after they began their relationship. Bucky’d said it absentmindedly one night over dinner, and Steve was saying it back before either of them realized what was happening. He chuckles a bit at this, and Steve looks down at him fondly, stroking his hair softly.

Affection blooms in his chest, god he’s so fucking beautiful.

“Fuck, I wanna marry you.”

Steve pauses.

“Shit.”

But Steve is grinning down at him, “Jesus Bucky, you really gotta handle that blurting things out problem.”

Bucky can’t help but grin, “Shut up, you love me for it… So? What do you say?”

Steve curls over to kiss him, “absolutely.”

Bucky smiles broadly, “I love you.”


End file.
